Nuevo viaje, nuevas aventuras
by Minato Yagami 17
Summary: [Furthershipping]Tras su desempeño en la liga Unova, Ash viaja a una nueva región con la esperanza de convertirse en campeón, nuevas aventuras y grandes retos con grandes amigos (denle una oportunidad y verán que les gustara)
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Pokemon es propiedad de Nintendo, asi como de Satoshi Tajiri, la trama es mia.

 **Hola gente como están, ya saben quien soy y si no saben se lo pierden...ok no XD...Minatoyagami17 (o solo Minato, como ustedes quieran) para servirles.**

 **Yendo directo al grano, me gustaría decir que doy inicio a otra historia (no es una de las de mi perfil) porque la verdad ya tengo mucho tiempo sin escribir, y pensé en hacerlo de nuevo con otra historia.**

 **Asi que empezamos...**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Nuevo viaje.**

Pueblo paleta.

Un nuevo dia iniciaba en aquel pueblo, un lugar donde inicio la aventura de cierto entrenador de pikachu, asi es, aquel entrenador era Ash Ketchum, estaba sentado al borde de su cama, mirando decidido a su nuevo viaje.

Ash: Muy bien, estoy listo.

2 dias antes.

Habían regresado de su travesía por Unova, Alexa terminaba su entrevista con el profesor Oak.

Alexa: Eso es todo profesor, muchas gracias.

Oak: Es un placer señorita.-estaba dispuesto a regresar al trabajo, pero notar el semblante triste del azabache, las dudas empezaron a surgir.-¿Que paso con este muchacho?

Alexa: Sera mejor que este solo.

Oak: No lo se, es la primera vez que lo veo de esa manera.

Alexa: ¿A que se refiere?

Oak: Veras, en si Ash es el que siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, siempre esta con una sonrisa.

Alexa: A lo mejor esta triste por lo de la liga.

Oak: La verdad no creo que sea eso, no es la primera liga en la que participa.

Alexa: Entonces, no sé qué pase.

Oak: Sera mejor animarlo, pero la pregunta es ¿Como?.- para ese momento un voz lo hizo encontrar una respuesta.

¿?: Hola...¿Hay alguien en el laboratorio?

Oak: Creo que encontré la respuesta.

En otra habitación.

El entrenador del pikachu se encontraba sentado en la sala, en si el azabache no le importaba ganar o perder, pero su desempeño en Unova no fue el mas grande. Torneos, concursos...en todo fue un total fracaso, se podía decir no fue un gran año para el, y eso era lo que le inquietaba, de un momento a otro toda su experiencia se fue al caño, ¿Que le había pasado? No lo sabia.

Ash: No entiendo, porque me fue tan mal, acaso...¿Mi sueño no se cumplirá?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina que el reconocería en cualquier lado.

¿?: Oye...¿Te sientes bien?

Ash: ¿Ah?.-solo con levantar la vista, vio a una chica, no cualquier chica, era una la cual el conocía desde ya hace mucho tiempo.-eh...hola Leaf, ¿En que momento llegaste?

Leaf: (riéndose) jijiji...deberás que estas mas distraído que de costumbre, dime ¿Te sucede algo?

Ash: No es nada...solo meditaba.

Leaf: Vamos Ash, puedes decirme.

En si el mostaza conocía a la chica, a veces se llevaba de manera pesada y otras simplemente su compañía era agradable, sin mencionar que el aun le debe una promesa que el hasta ese momento jamas cumplió.

Ash: Se que me insistirás mucho tiempo, asi que...-no muy convencido de si mismo, narrándole como empezó su travesía en aquella región, los torneos, sus experiencias y lo de la liga.-eso es todo.-al terminar dio un suspiro.

Leaf: Por favor Ash, eso no debe afectarte.

Ash: No lo se, en sinnoh creo que al fin se iría esa maldición de perder cada liga, sentía que esta vez seria distinto...pero solo fue un momento.

Leaf: Ese no es el Ash Ketchum que conozco.-le dijo en un tono de reproche.

Ash: Crees que no soy el mismo.-en un momento a otro la tomo por sorpresa haciéndole cosquillas.

Leaf: No Ash...jajajaja...para...-en un descuido tambien le provoco cosquillas.-que te parece.

Ash: Jajajaja...Leaf...ya esta bien.

¿?: (aclarándose la garganta) se divierten niños.

Leaf/Ash: (sorprendídos) ¿Gary?

Gary: Llegue justo a tiempo para verlos, par de tortolitos.

Ash: (sonrojado)No es lo que crees Gary...te lo juro.

Gary: Ya tranquilo, me entere de tu problema y vine a ver en que podría ayudar.

Ash: Aun asi no seria mucha ayuda.-dice de modo burlón, la castaña le dio un ligero ataque de risa.

Gary: (sarcastico)Jaja, muy gracioso.

Leaf: Ya párenle, no quiero verlos discutir...de nuevo.

Gary: Oye, se que es duro, no creas que no pase por eso, no es tan malo.

Leaf: Es cierto Ash, ademas tu no eres de lo que se dan por vencido tan fácil.

Gary: Ademas, ya has perdido 4 ligas, no debería ser nuevo para ti.-ese comentario le costo un golpe en la cabeza.

Leaf: Eso no ayuda en nada.

Gary: Lo se, lo siento.

Leaf: El punto es...que debes seguir hacia adelante.

Gary: Y esforzarte aun mas.

El azabache lo medito un momento, si algo sabia era que sus amigos tenían razón, el no se rendiria fácilmente, ademas de que aun puede dar mas, después de pensarlo, miro a sus amigos con una sonrisa, buena señal para ambos castaños.

Ash: Tienen razón, me esforzare y tratare de alcanzar mi sueño.

Leaf: Asi se habla Ash.

Gary: Ese el Ashy-boy que conozco.

Leaf: A veces quiero saber por que le dices asi.

Gary: Ese es un secreto.-el comentario hizo que todos se rieran, pero nadie se percató de la entrada de la reportera.

Alexa: Veo que te sientes un poco mejor.

Ash: Asi es, y es gracias a mis amigos.

Alexa: Me parece bien, entonces ¿Ya tomaste tu decisión?

Leaf: (confundida)¿Decisión?

Gary: ¿De que hablan?

Ash: Verán, Alexa viene de la región Kalos, y por ella supe que hay una liga.

Leaf: Vaya...no había escuchado de esa región.

Gary: Yo si, pero no me llamo la atención investigar.

Ash: El punto es que, dudaba en participar en esa región, pero gracias a ustedes, eh decidió viajar allá y participar el la liga.-eso nuevamente alegro a los presentes.

Leaf: Excelente Ash.

Gary: Da lo mejor amigo.

Ash: Eso hare.-dijo alzando el puño, esta vez estaba decidió.

El presente...

Ash: Esta vez nada se interpondrá en mi camino, ¿Cierto amigo?.

Pikachu: **Pika, pikachu...(** cierto, daremos lo mejor **).**

Ash: Muy bien, será mejor que bajemos, nos deben de estar esperando.

¿Que pasara con Ash? Esto y mas en el siguiente cap.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Muy mal comienzo lo se pero es solo el primer cap.**

 **Bueno, me gusto la idea de un AshxLeaf, asi que decidi escribirlo, este de podía decir que es el piloto, pero de ustedes depende si les gusta o no para continuarlo.**

 **Recomendaciones o opiniones ya saben.**

 **NOTA: por favor, si se trata de una critica negativa, tenga al menos la decencia de decirme en que me equivoque o falle, y si esto va a hacer "evaluado" por favor, haga lo de manera cordial y no agresiva.**

 **Perdonen eso pero algunos de ustede ya les a pasado que les dan malas críticas, no es malo, es para mejorar como escritores, la malo es que se pasan a dar comentarios de mal gusto.**

 **En fien eso es todo...no sib antes decirles que...**

 **"una fiesta algo alocada": Pronto actualizare, para que puedan seguir disfrutando.**

 **Eso es todo, nos vemos a la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Antes del viaje.

Nuestro héroe bajaba las escaleras rápidamente, el sol empezó a salir iniciando un nuevo dia, y el solo parecía ser el único despierto.

Ash: Jejejeje...creo que aun no hay nadie despierto.

Pikachu: **¿Eso crees?.**

Ash: Perdona pikachu, estoy tan emocionado, hoy iniciamos una nueva aventura amigo.

Pikachu: **Es cierto, ya quiero viajar a Kalos.**

Ash: Tranquilo, tenemos que espera a que todos despierten y.. -fue interrumpido ya que alguien tocaba el timbre.-¿Quien podrá ser a esta hora?.-justo cuando fue a abrir la puerta esta se abrió de golpe, dándole uno el la cara al azabache

¿?: Ash ya estoy lista para nuestro viaje y...¿Hola?

Ash: Buenos dias a ti tambien Leaf.-dijo sobándose a la nariz.

Leaf: (avergonzada) hay Ash perdóname, no fue mi intención.

Ash: Tranquila, no me paso nada.

Leaf: Por cierto ¿Porque me invitaste a venir contigo?

Ash: Bueno...es que, aun no cumplía mi promesa.

Leaf: Ya veo, esa promesa que hicimos hace tiempo.

Ash: Ademas, quiero saber una cosa.

Leaf: ¿Que cosa?

Ash: Porque dejaste de viajar...

Leaf: (nerviosa) ah pues...-no pudo terminar ya que alguien volvía a tocar la puerta.

Ash: Disculpa, iré a ver quien es.-se dirije a la puerta, al abrirla se lleva una sorpresa.- ¿Gary?

Gary: El mismo, me sorprende que estes despierto tan temprano.

Ash: Bueno...con esto del viaje a Kalos, ni siquiera pude dormir.

Gary: Bueno...ya que estas despierto, porque no vamos por Leaf a su casa.

Leaf: Pero si ya estoy aquí...

Gary: (Sorprendido) pero...ambos son igual de anciosos.-comentario que hizo que los dos se rieran.

Los tres estaban en la sala platicando acerca de lo que harian al llegar a la región.

Ash: Bien Gary, dime que te animo a viajar con nosotros.

Gary: Bueno, mi abuelo me dijo que viera a un colega suyo en esa región, al parecer el profesor de esa región tiene información un tanto importante.

Ash: Vaya, supongo que será un viaje de ida y vuelta para ti.

Gary: No lo creo, pienso tambien hacer unas investigaciones en la región.

Leaf: ¿Entonces viajaras con nosotros?

Gary: Después vere eso...¿Y ustedes que haran?

Ash: Yo estaré a los gimnasios y ganare las medallas para participar en la liga.

Leaf: Yo tambien, y no pienso dejarlo esta vez.

Gary: (mirada picara) ya veo, viajaran los dos solos tortolitos.

Leaf: (sonrojada) Gary ya basta.-de la vergüenza se cubrió con su sombrero.

Ash: (sonrojado) no te cansas de molestarnos.

Gary: Jajajaja...es divertido verlos asi.-su conversación fue interrumpida por otra voz femenina.

¿?: Veo que están emocionados por su viaje.

Ash: Asi es mama, ya quiero viajar a Kalos.

Delia: Bueno...pero primero debes desayunar ¿Porque no nos acompañan?.-dijo dirigiéndose a los invitados.

Gary/Leaf: Seria un placer señora Kétchum.

Después de desayunar, la madre de Ash le entrego su ropa (la que ocupa en pokemon XY) y luego fueron al laboratorio del profesor Oak, donde se reunirían con Alexa, y en el caso de Leaf, reorganizaría su equipo, pero algo llamaría su atención y era sus amigos.

Oak: Muy bien, Gary aquí esta Blastoise y tus pokeballs, y Ash aquí tienes tambien tus pokeballs.

Leaf: (confundida) ¿Acaso llevaran solo un pokemon?

Gary: Para mi Blastoise es suficiente, quiero aprovechar que estoy allá para atrapar algunos pokemon.

Ash: Yo siempre viajo con pikachu y hacemos lo mismo, ¿Cierto amigo?.-su pokemon asiente.

La castaña medito un momento, y después tomo su decisión.

Leaf: Sabe profesor, esta vez solo quiero llevarme a Venasour...solo por esta vez.

Oak: Ok Leaf, entonces toma la pokeball y pasa por Venasour, esta muy impaciente de viajar, bueno seria todo por ahora.

Los tres: Gracias profesor.

Alexa: Muy bien chicos, es hora de irnos, el vuelo sale en una hora.

Ash: Ya vamos, mama nos veremos luego.

Delia: Cuidate, y no se te olvide cambiarte los ya sabes que.

Ash: (avergonzado) si mama.-de la vergüenza se cubre la cara con la gorra, accion que le saco una risa pequeña a su amiga.

Oak: Antes de que se retiren, quiero pedirles una ultima cosa.

Gary: ¿Que es abuelo?

Oak: En primera, Ash, cuando llegues a la región te pido que te comuniques inmediatamente conmigo.

Ash: (confundido) eh...esta bien profesor.

Oak: La otra...-saca de un cajón una caja metálica.-una vez que vean a mi compañero, el profesor Sykamore, entreguenle esto, es importante que nadie sepa de esto, de acuerdo.

Gary: Ok abuelo.

Oak: Esta bien, ahora suban al auto, los llevare rápidamente al aeropuerto.

Asi todos fueron en el vehiculo del investigador, hasta el aeropuerto, donde ahi fue la hora de la despedida, donde iniciaría su nueva aventura.

Leaf: ¿Estas emocionado Ash?

Ash: Por supuesto, ya quiero llegar y enfrentarme a los gimnasios.

Leaf: Es bueno verte con ese entusiasmo, pero aun asi debes de aprender de tus errores y no darte por vencido.

Ash: Tenlo por seguro que lo hare.

Piloto: Señores pasajeros, les pedimos que se abrochen el cinturón, estamos a punto de despegar.-anunciaba por el altavoz.

Leaf: Al fin.-dijo para después ver un libro.

Ash:(pensando) "esta sera una nueva oportunidad, y esta vez, cumplire mi sueño"

¿Como sera la aventura de Ash y compañía? ¿Que nuevos retos enfrentarán?

Esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo.

Continuara...

 **Mucho mas corto, lo se, pero ya saben como trabajo, en fin, el siguiente será mas largo y posiblemente mas explicativo y con sentido, por ahora caliento motores.**

 **Se que dije que avanzado con mi otro fic, pero aun falta poco (alguien ya vio lo que llevo de un cap, y ya se quien es XD)**

 **En fin, seria todo y nos vemos a la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: Pokemon es pertenencia de Satoshi Tajiri y de Nintendo, la trama me pertenece.**

 **Capitulo 3 de esta historia, no pensé llegar tan lejos, pero bueno, a seguir adelante.**

 **En octubre...me llegan varias ideas algo raras y perturbadoras, asi que agarrense las babuchas que ahi va mi idea.**

 **Un fic de harem inverso, tendrá de todo, victimas, Yuri, y violaciones...bueno eso no...hablo de un Dawnxharem, y en este punto, muchos no les gustara, asi que no habrá exepciones, pero si quieren, puedo hacerla, decisión a criterio de los lectores .**

 **Bueno, con esa idea y mas, les dejo el cap, asi que disfrutenlo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Empezando el viaje.**

 **Región Kalos: Pueblo boceto.**

En la región Kalos, en una casa común y corriente, una señora se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

¿?: Fletchling...me harias el favor de levantar a Serena.-decía una mujer de pelo castaño.-esa niña, ya le dije que ya era hora de levantarse pero nunca me hace caso.-asi el pokemon asiente y va al cuarto de la mencionada.

5 minutos después...

¿?: AHHH...-se oye un grito por toda la casa.

¿?: Asi esta mejor.

Mientras arriba.

¿?: Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me despiertes asi.-decía una chica de cabello castaño claro, pero solo vio como el pequeño pokemon volador se burlaba de ella.-me las vas a pagar.-en un intento de atraparlo, termina cayendo encima de una mesa, con el pequeño pokemon encima de su cabeza.

¿?: Serena, baja a desayunar, tenemos que entrenar para las carreras de ryhorn.

Serena: Ya voy mama "no puede ser...otra vez".-pensaba de mala manera, se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió para dejar entrar un poco de aire fresco.

Serena: Sabes fletchling, presiento que hoy será un gran dia.

 **Región Kalos: Ciudad Luminalia.**

Un avión se aproximaba a la región, en ese avión, venían nuestros protagonistas de Kanto.

Leaf: Vaya, jamas habia viajado lejos de Kanto.-decía un poco emocionada.

Ash: Viajar a grandes distancias sí que es emocionante, hay cosas de las que te puedes sorprender.

Alexa: Estoy segura de que les gustara la región Kalos.-decía tranquila la reportera.-hay muchos pokemon de los que nunca han visto.

Leaf: Hay ya quiero llegar.

Piloto: (altavoz),señores pasajeros, les informamos que estamos próximos a llegar al aeropuerto de ciudad Luminalia, por favor, no se levante de su asiento y abrochen sus cinturones.

Gary: (burlón) parece que te escucharon.-ese cometario causo un poco de risa entre el grupo.

Leaf: Muy graciosos...

Tiempo después, el avión ya había descendido, y cada uno de los pasajeros empezaba a bajar, el primero en descender, fue el grupo de Kanti.

Ash: (gritando) HOLA REGION KALOS, ASH KETCHUM A LLEGADO.

( **n/a: No recuerdo bien, ese dialogo, pero mejor sigamos)**

Alexa: ¿Porque gritas?, pareces un loco.

Ash: Solo saludaba a la región, y en cuanto ponga un pie, ya estaré preparándome para la aventura.-cuando dio un paso por el escalón, resbala y cae hasta llegar al piso.

Leaf: Ash...¿Estas bien?

Gary: Tranquilo, asi se baja el.

Ash: (molesto) Gary, ya basta con tus bromitas.

Gary: Ya calmate, solo fue un comentario...-no pudo seguir hablando ya que tambien resbaló de la escalera, a diferencia del azabache que cayo de sentó, el castaño termino de cara contra el piso.

Gary: Nadie se ría, de acuerdo.-lamentablemente fue lo primero que hicieron.

Mientras en el techo del edificio.

¿?: Una entrada digna de los torpes.

¿?: Debemos concentrarnos en nuestro objetivo.

¿?: Capturar a la rata cuki y a pokemon de la región Kalos.

Mientras con nuestro héroes...

La castaña al levantar la mirada, se encuentra con unos pokemon de color rosa.

Leaf: Wow...¿Que pokemon son esos?

Alexa: Esos son spritzee.

Leaf: Se ven tan lindos.

Alexa: Aqui encontraran tanto pokemon de la región como de otras.-termina de explicarles la reportera, dejando a todos impresionados.

Gary: Muy bien Ash, supongo que querrás ir a retar a la hermana de Alexa.

Ash: Adivinaste...estoy ansioso de obtener mi primera medalla.

Leaf: Igual yo...ademas de recorrer la región.-decía muy entusiasmada.

Alexa: La cuestión es...que el gimnasio de mi hermana no esta en esta aqui.-les dice algo apenada.-su gimnasio se ubica en ciudad Novarte.

Ash: No importa que tengamos que ir hasta allá, presiento que nuestra batalla será emocionante.

Leaf: Apoyo a Ash en esto, quiero demostrar que aun sigo siendo la misma entrenadora que era antes de dejar de viajar.

Alexa: Veo que están muy emocionados...dejenme hacerle una llamada a su gimnasio para avisarle que iremos para allá.-con eso entra a la estación.

Gary: Bueno chicos, buscaré un mapa para guiarnos por la región, los veo a dentro.-con eso tambien se retira.-no hagan cositas malas.-dice antes de irse.

Ash: ¿Emocionada por estar aqui?

Leaf: La verdad no sabes cuanto, no me imaginaba que seria asi viajar a otra región.

Ash: Tranquila, te acostumbraras poco a poco en este tipo de ambiente, ahora será mejor ir adentró.

Leaf: Tienes razón.-cuando ambos se dan la vuelta ven a un pokemon arriba de una de las edificaciones.

Rápidamente ese pokemon salta por encima de su cabeza aterrizando detrás de ellos, cuando los chicos voltean, la silueta ya no estaba.

Ash: Viste lo mismo que yo.-dice y la chica asiente.

Ash/Leaf: Eso fue asombroso.-dicen los dos al mismo tiempo y van corriendo dentro de la estación.

*Ya adentro*

Al entrar se encontrado con Helioptail, quien los llevo hasta donde estaba Alexa.

Ash: Alexa...-va directo con ella.-no vas a creerlo, vimos a otro pokemon asombroso.

Alexa: Te lo dije, aqui hay pokemon que te van sorprender.

Ash: Cambiando de tema, ¿Pudiste comunicarte con tu hermana?.

Alexa: (nerviosa) eh...si...la cuestión es que me informaron que ella no se encuentra.

Ash/Leaf: ¿Queeee?.-gritan los dos sorprendidos.

Alexa: Al parecer salio de viaje t no se cuando volverá.

Ash: ¿Y no te dijeron que tiempo estará afuera?

Alexa: La verdad...cuando mi hermana sale de viaje suele tardarse en volver.-de ahi piensa una cosa.-en verdad lo siento, se que esperaban por esto.-les empieza a pedir disculpas.

Leaf: Que mal...yo quería tener mi primera batalla de gimnasio de Kalos.

Ash: Igual que yo.

Alexa:(pensando) A menos que...ya se, ¿Porque no están al gimnasio que esta aquí, en ciudad Luminalia?

Ash: Me parece perfecto.

Gary: (llegando con los demás) justamente lo que les iba a decir.

Leaf: ¿De que hablas?

Gary: Hace poco vi acerca este gimnasio, si tomamos este camino llegaremos en un santiamén a la torre prisma, donde se encuentra el gimnasio.

Leaf: Perfecto, entonces pongámonos en marcha.

Ash: Concuerdo con eso.

Alexa: Entonces supongo que aquí es donde nos separamos...buena suerte.-con eso estrechan las manos y se despiden de la reportera.

*Una vez fuera de la estación*

Leaf: Y dime Gary, ¿vendrás con nosotros?

Gary: La cuestión es que tengo que ir a hacer lo que nos dijo mi abuelo, no se lo tomen a mal.

Ash: No te preocupes, haz lo que tengas que hacer y suerte.

Gary: Lo mismo les deseo a los dos.-con eso de separa del grupo, nos veremos pronto.

Leaf: Adiós Gary, cuidate.

Ash: No vemos.-dicen los dos despidiéndose.-ahora...el ultimo en llegar a la torre prisma invita la comida.

Leaf: Oye, eso no es justo.-asi los dos empiezan a correr rumbo a su destino.

¿Que les espera en el gimnasio? Esto y mas en el siguiente episodio...

Continuara...

* * *

 **No los aburrire, solo les diré que espero les haya gustado el capitulo, y piensen bien sobre mi idea perturbadora, asi que nos vemos a la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: Pokemon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y de Nintendo, la trama me pertenece.**

 **No hay nada que decir asi que disfruten el cap XD**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Un problema de por medio.**

Nuestros heroes van hacia el gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia pero les espera una gran sorpresa, mientras corrían, veían toda clase de pokemon, la mayoría explicado por el azabache maravillándo a su amiga, asi hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Leaf: (celebrando)¡Si...!te gané- decía triunfantemente.

Ash: (agotado)...uf...no es justo, tu fuiste tomando atajos.

Leaf: Hay no seas chillon, y ya sabes lo que significa.-decía la entrenadora alegremente.

Ash: Esta bien... yo invito la comida

Leaf: Vaya Ash, que considerado eres con una dama.-lo decía en tono de burla.

Pikachu: "si...que considerado"-se burlaba la rata amarilla.

Ash: Ya tranquilizate...primero vamos a retar al líder de gimnasio y después vamos a comer algo.

Leaf: Esta bien.-ambos al solo levantar la mirada pueden ver la majestuosa estructura, la famosa torre Luminalia, y tal como dijo Alexa, se encontraba el gimnasio de aquel lugar.-asi que esta es la torre Luminalia.

Ash: Y el lugar de nuestra primera batalla de Kalos...las damas primero.-dijo dándole paso a su amiga y este detrás de ella.

no lo notaron pero eran observados por un chico con gafas y un niña pequeña.

¿?: Hermanote...acaso ellos...?

¿?: Sera mejor estar cerca, presiento que pasara algo malo. -ambos miraban de cerca el lugar.

Una vez adentro del gimnasio, ambos se quedaron maravillados por todo lo que veía del lugar, varias maquinas las cuales transportaban electricidad en los cilindros de vidrio.

Ash: Apuesto a que es de tipo eléctrico.

Leaf: ¿Tu crees?.-pregunto un poco insegura.

Ash: Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.-asi ambos se acercan a la puerta, una vez allí, una pantalla sale de arriba y empieza a hablar.

¿?: bienvenidos al gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia, diganme, ¿Que desean?.

Ash: Venimos a retar al líder de gimnasio.

¿?: Muy bien, muéstrenme sus 4 medallas cada quien para darles el acceso al lugar.

Leaf: (confundida) ¿Cuatro medallas?.

Ash: La cuestión es...que no tenemos ninguna, este es el primer gimnasio al que nos enfrentamos.

¿?: (exaltado)¿no tienen medallas?- luego les grito- ¡¿Y ASI TIENE EL DESCARO DE VENIR A ENFRENTAR ESTE GIMNASIO?!...sin las 4 medallas no podrán entra, ahora esfúmense.-asi aquel artefacto regresa de donde vino.

Leaf: A ver...¿Que paso aqui?.-dijo molesta.

Ash: Oye...¿Queremos hablar con el líder de gimnasio y que nos de una explicación? .-decía tambien molesto mientras golpeaba la puerta, ambos no se dieron cuenta de como dos magnemites aparecieron arriba de ellos.

Leaf: (asustada) A-Ash...-el mencionado se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, los pokemon lanzaron un potente impactrueno hacia ambos, pikachu estaba a punto de contraatacar pero recibió antes el impacto.

Ash: Pikachu...¿Estas bien?

Pikachu: Si...no te preocupes.-nuevamente el pokemon eléctrico se puso de pie.

Nuevamente esos pokemon lanzaron oye ataque, pero esta vez solo dirigido a Leaf, Ash se percató de esto y rápidamente empujo a su amiga, recibiendo el ataque.

Pikachu rápidamente responde con cola de hierro, dándole a uno de ellos y lanzándolo contra su compañero y tirandolos al piso, ambos pokemon magnéticos regresaron por donde salieron.

Leaf: Ash...¿Estas bien?

Ash: No te preocupes, estoy bien.

¿?: No por mucho.-ambos oyeron a esa voz conocida, sin darse cuenta una puerta secreta se abre debajo del mostaza, y este cae por un ducto, pikachu decide seguirlo junto con Leaf por el mismo camino.

Mientras afuera...

Una ventana se abría en el edificio, y cierto azabache salio disparado de ahi.

¿?: Te lo dije...

¿?: Tenias razón...haz algo.

¿?: A eso voy.-toma su mochila y la avienta al piso.

En ese momento la mochila se abre liberando una colchoneta de aire, donde Ash cae sin sufrir daño.

Ash: ¿que paso?-decía confundido.

¿?: Oye chico, ¿Estas bien?.

Ash: Eso creo...un momento, ¿Donde esta Leaf?.-en cuanto la mencionó, la chica salio disparada del edificio, pero para su mala suerte ni iba a caer en la misma pocision de su amigo.

El azabache rápidamente se levanta y corre atrapar a la castaña, en cuanto a la rubia, fue a atrapar a la rata con hepatitis.

Leaf: Echen paja...

Ash: Ya voy Leaf.-por apenas poco logro lanzarse para atrapar a su amiga, ambos terminando en el piso.

Ash: Leaf...¿ te lastimaste?

Leaf: Tranquilo...estoy bien, gracias ash- decía la chica mas tranquila

¿?: Mira este pikachu...¿A poco no es muy lindo?.-decía la pequeña abrazando a Pikachu, el cual no soporto tanto "amor" y termino electrocutandola.

Ash: Tenía que ser...-pregunto avergonzado el entrenador.

Tiempo despues...

Ash: Siento lo que pikachu te hizo pequeña.

¿?: No te preocupes, yo fui lo que lo llevo a eso.

Tanto Ash como Leaf veían serios el gimnasio, pero la voz del rubio los saco de sus pensamientos.

¿?: ¿Los hecharon verdad?

Ash:¿Que clase de Gimnasio es este?

Leaf: Jamas habiamos oido una regla tan tonta como esa.

¿?: Esperen...¿No tienen las cuatro medallas?.

Ash: De hecho...hoy llegamos a la región, asi que este es nuestro primer gimnasio.-de ahi se acuerda de algo.-por cierto, no nos hemos presentado...Mi nombre es Ash, y este es mi compañero pikachu.

Pikachu: "un gusto"

Leaf: Yo soy Leaf.-terminan de presentarse cordial mente.

¿?: Es un gusto conocerlos.-saludo amable.- yo soy clemont y ella es mi hermanita bonnie.

Bonnie: Esa soy yo...y digamos, de donde son.

Ash: venimos de la region de kanto.

Leaf: así es-dice la chica- vinimos a participar en esta liga

Clemont: Increíble...¿Vienen desde lejos solo por la liga?-pregunta y ambos asienten.-pues mucha suerte a los dos.

Ash: Por cierto Clemont, supongo que tu tambien eres entrenador.

Clemont: (nervioso) la cuestión es...-iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido.

Bonnie: Mi hermano es un gran entrenador.

Clemont: En ese caso, me gustaría tener mi primera batalla contigo.

Leaf: Ash...¿Estas seguro?...digo, solo tienes a Pikachu.-con solo decirlo, el pokemon eléctrico corrió al campo que había cerca.

Ash: Si pikachu llego ahi, no puedo negarle una batalla.

Clemont: En ese caso, acepto tu reto.-ambos se veían desafiantes, asi que se dirigieron al campo de batalla.

Ash: Estas listo Pikachu, esta es nuestra primera batalla de Kalos.

Pikachu: "pero por su puesto que si".-decía el pokemon en su lenguaje.

Clemont: (pensando) "capture este hace poco, veamos de lo que es capaz" muy bien, sal Bunnelby.-dijo sacando a su pokemon, algo que asombro a los de Kanto.

Desde las gradas...

Leaf: (curiosas) ¿Que es ese pokemon?.-dijo sacando su pokedex, pero se sorprendió de que estas dijera "no hay datos".-eh...¿Que paso?

De nuevo al campo...

Bonnie: Mucha suerte a los dos.-decía alegre.

Clemont: Bonnie, sientate por favor...muy bien...asi...Bunnelby, usa disparo lodo.

Rápidamente el pokemon empezo a crear tiros de lodo las cuales, las empezo a lanzar al azar (n/a: Una rima...tiembla eminem XD...ok no)

Ash: Pikachu, esquivalo y usa atractrueno.

Con las instrucciones dadas, la rata amarilla esquivo rápido el ataque y ejecuto el suyo...

Clemont: Usa excavar.-ahora el turno del conejo, el cual se enterro en el campo evitando el ataque.

Ash: Muy bien Pikachu, usa ataque rápido y evita que te detecte.-y obedeciendo empezo a correr por todo el campo.

Clemont: "usa ataque rápido para confundirnos, pero no le servirá" sal ahora Bunnelby.-dicho esto, el pokemon de tierra sale por debajo de pikachu, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio.-ahora usa doble bofeton.-ahora con sus orejas lo ataca sin dejarlo responder.

Desde las gradas...

Leaf: ¿Como supo donde estaba?

Bonnie: Te dije que mi hermano era muy fuerte.

De regreso al campo...

Ash: "sus orejas, son como dos manos...eso es" Pikachu, usa cola de hierro ahora.-la cola del pokemon eléctrico empezo a iluminarse, y estaba listo para soltar el ataque.

Bonnie: (asombrada) cuidado, usa movimientos de tipo acero.

Clemont: Bunnelby, atrapalo.-justamente en ese momento lo detiene.-parece que no funciono tu estrategia...tu cola de hierro hubiera sido muy efectiva

Ash: Si...pero ahora tu pokemon no puede usar las orejas.-ahora eso dejo sorprendidos a los presentes.-muy bien, usa electrobola.-nuevamente carga el ataque, pero este termina detonadose causando una explosión, lanzando a ambos.

Clemont: Bunnelby, ¿estas bien?.-dice preocupado, pero su pokemon responde que aun puede pelear.-me sorprende tu manera de pelear.

Ash: Y eso que aun no acaba...-antes de que pudiera seguir, una red eléctrica cae y casi atrapa a Pikachu, ya que este logro esquivarla.-¿Que fue eso?

En eso se dan cuenta entre todos que era el equipo roket.

Jessi: Preparense para los problemas...

James: Y mas vale que teman...

Jessi: Para proteger al...-ahora esta vez ella fue interrumpida.

Ash: (molesto)¿Se pueden callar por lo menos una vez?

Meowth: Oye...¿Quien te crees que eres para interurmpir nuestro lema?

Clemont: (soprendido) increíble...un Meowth que habla, debo verlo mas de cerca.-estaba a punto de acercarse pero el azabache lo detiene.

Ash: Espera Clemont...esos sujetos son unos ladrones que quieren robarse a mi Pikachu.

James: en eso te equivocas...nuestras misión es robar toda clase pokemon raros y llevárselos a nuestro jefecito.-decía confiado.

Leaf: "el equipo Roket...asi que son ellos".-pensaba la castaña.

Ash: Como sea, no dejare que se roben a mi Pikachu.

Clemont: (serio) yo tampoco me quedare aqui a ver como se roban a los pokemon.

Bonnie: Yo tambien no dejare que lo hagan.

Leaf: Igual que yo...sal Venasour.-tambien saca a su pokemon.

Jessi: Muy bien...si no es por las buenas, será por las malas.

Ash: ¿Si eso quiere?...pikachu usa impactrueno.

Jessi: Wobbufet, usa Manto espejo.-para cuando recibe el ataque, este es devuelto con mayor fuerza, dándole de lleno a Pikachu.

Ash: Pikachu...¿Te encuentras bien?.-pregunta y este asiente.

Clemont: Mi turno...bunnelby, usa disparo de lodo.-nuevamente carga el ataque y lo lanza.

Leaf: Dejame ayudar...Venasour, látigo sepa para capturarlo.-el pokemon usa sus latigos, pero el gato usa arañazo y evita que lo atrape.

Meowth: Ni creas que te la dejo tan fácil chamaca.

Leaf: Rayos...usa hojas navaja.-mientras la chica peleaba con Meowh, Ash y Clemont tenían sus problemas.

Ash: Pikachu, atractrueno una vez mas.

Clemont: Bunnelby, disparo de lodo.-ambos ataques fueron lanzados juntos, pero nuevamente el ataque eléctrico es regresado a los dos, pero esta vez, bunnelby quedo debilitado.

James: Rindanse mocosos, ya ganamos.

Clemont: Ash...sera mejor irnos de aqui.

Ash: Para nada.-dijo un tanto serio.-el equipo Rocket siempre nos a seguido, y siempre los hemos vencido, y siempre será asi, mientras Pikachu y yo podamos seguir combatiendo...no nos rendiremos hasta el final.-termina mirando desafiante a sus enemigos.

Jessi: Solo dormiras a la gente que nos ve.-dice burlona.

Ash: Pikachu, usa electrobola.-y nuevamente lanza el ataque y vuelve de regreso, y a punto de darle a Pikachu, una sombra aparece y se interpone entre el y el ataque.

Ash: ¿Que pokemon es ese?-dijo al ver al pokemon cargando a Pikachu.

Clemont: Es un froakie...uno de los iniciales que se les da a los nuevos entrenadores.

Ash: ¿Y tu entrenador?

Jessi: Sea cual sea ese pokemon debemos atraparlo.

Cuando ven el pokemon les dice varias cosas en su idioma.

James: Oye bigotón traducenos.-decía el pelimorado al gato.

Mientras con Leaf...

Meowh: Que no vez que estoy a ocupado.-decía ya exausto.

Leaf: Ya te tengo...hojas navaja una vez mas.-ahora esta vez logra darle de lleno, lanzando a Meowh junto con los de su equipo.

Jessi: No duras ni un round...no importa, aun tenemos a Wobbufet.

En ese momento el froakie les lanza la espuma que tiene en su cuello, para cuando Wobbufet recibe el ataque, este no activa la función del Manto espejo.

Ash: ¿Porque no lo regreso?.

Clemont: (sorprendido)Uso frurbujas...al no ser un ataque el manto espejo no lo devolvió.

Leaf: Ash...es hora de acabar con esto

Ash: Tienes razón, pikachu, usa electrobola.

Clemont: Bunnelby, disparo de lodo.

Leaf: Venasour, hojas navaja ahora.-ahora con los tres ataques combinados, llegan de golpe y lanzan al equipo Rocket por los aires.

James/Jessi: El equipo Rocket a sido vencido otra vez.-fue lo único que dijeron antes de desparecer en el cielo.

Bonnie: Lo hicieron...vencieron a esos malos.

Ash: Y todo te lo debemos a ti...-cuando vio, el pequeño froakie se desplomo a suelo.-(preocupado) froakie.

Clemont: Al ser de tipo agua le afecto mucho el ataque eléctrico.

Bonnie: Tenemos que llevarlo con el profesor Sykamore.-

Leaf: No hay tiempo que perder.-rápidamente emprenden la carrera hacia su destino.

Ash: Resiste Froakie...pronto estarás bien

¿Que pasara con froakie y el resto del equipo?...esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: Pokemon es propiedad de Nintendo y de su creador Satoshi Tajiri, la trama me pertenece.**

 **Puede que los sacara de onda tras no haberme conectado y/o actualizado por un buen tiempo, por lo cual mencionare ciertos detalles acerca de mi retrazo.**

 **Primero: La ultima vez que estuve aquí tuve cierto problemas relacionados con el trabajo y proyectos de escuela, los cuales afortunadamente pude resolver, eso si, anduve un poco por la pagina y lei las historias que se han estado actualizando, pero no comentaba por el hecho de no poder hacerlo.**

 **Segundo: Durante un tiempo, anduve por Foros DZ (la pagina que menciono mucho), hice varias cosas y demás, total, en este año, finamente a un usuario y a mi, se nos dio la oportunidad de ser moderadores...y adivinen que...exactamente somos moderadores en el foro de fanfics de pokemon (pokefics), asi que tengo que estar al tanto de la actividad que hay en el foro.**

 **Si quieren organizar una actividad, o escribir y leer historias de otros usuarios, pueden darse una vuelta por el foro y con gusto podemos charlar acerca de temas o de actividades que quieran hacer.**

 **Dadas mis razones y demás cosas, le dejo otro cap...algo interesante XD**

* * *

CAPITULO 5: CAOS EN LA TORRE PRISMA. (parte 1)

Región Kalos: Pueblo Boceto.

Un grupo de chicos estaba en un establos, la mayoría distraídos en sus asuntos mientras veían como una chica pelimiel entrenaba con un Ryhorn.

¿?: Algun dia le dira a su madre que no le gusta.

¿?: No te preocupes Shauna, tarde o temprano se cansara de la rutina.

Shauna: No lo se Kalem...

Mientras en el entrenamiento.

Grace: Cierra la boca o te morderas la lengua.-dice la mujer a su hija.-serena, por favor, es muy sencillo.

Serena: Para ti es fácil decirlo.

Grace: Solo es cuestión de que demuestres tu preseverancia...concentrarse y ser uno con tu Ryhorn.-para cuando termino de hablar, el pokemon ya había tirado a la chica.-o todavía no.

Fuera del entrenamiento...

Kalem: Shauna...prepárate para lo bueno.-eso dejo confundida a la morena.

Serena: Mama...ODIO ESTO...-grito la chica a los cuatro vientos.

...

Región Kalos: Ciudad Luminalia.

Tras el enfrentamiento con el equipo Rocket, nuestro heroes corren en dirección al laboratorio del profesor Sykamore para ayudar al Froakie que esta mal herido.

Bonnie: Corran, ya estamos cerca.

Ash: (preocupado) Froakie...resiste, pronto te pondrás bien.

Bonnie: Eres muy lento Clemont, acelera el paso.-decía molesta la pequeña.

Clemont: (Cansado) Voy...tan rápido...como puedo...ustedes adelántense.

Leaf: De acuerdo...vamos chicos.-asi nuevamente vuelven a emprender carrera.

Bonnie: Ahi...es el laboratorio del profesor Sykamore.-señalo un edificio grande, cuando levantaron la vista, habia un sujeto quien era conocido por dos chicos del grupo.

Ash: Ese es Gary...encontro la forma de llegar.-en cuando lo nombró, el mencionado volteo a mirar.

Gary: ¿Ash?...¿Que pasa?.-dijo sorprendido, y al ver que tenia un pokemon herido, se dio cuenta de que era algo malo.

Ash: No hay tiempo, hazte un lado.-sin mas que entran al laboratorio.

El lugar estaba muy grande...y se encontraba casi en un total silencio.

Leaf: ¿Segura que este es el lugar?.-le dice a la rubia y esta asiente.

Ash: ¡Profesor Sykamore!-gritaba el azabache, no hubo respuesta hasta que un hombre salió por una puerta.

¿?: Ya voy.-dijo entrando a la habitación, para cuando llego, vio a un grupo de jóvenes, uno de ellos cargando al pequeño pokemon rana.- Ah...Froackie.

Leaf: Espere...¿conoce a este pokemon?

¿?: Claro que lo conozco...Sophie, ven pronto.-llamo a su asistente, quien rápido llego al lugar.-ya sabes que hacer.-le dice dándole al pokemon agua, la mujer rápidamente se dirije a otra habitación.

Ash: (preocupado) crees que se pondrá bien.

¿?: No se preocupen, ese froackie es fuerte, ademas Sophie es buena en lo que hace.-dice un poco mas tranquilo.-disculpen mis modales...me presento, soy el profesor Sykamore.

Ash: Un gusto, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum.

Leaf: Mi nombre es Leaf blue.

Gary: Y yo soy Gary Oak.-solo con mencionar su apellido, el científico lo identifico.

Sykamore: Asi que tu eres el nieto del profesor Oak, me llamo hace unas horas y me informo que vendrias para acá...pero después hablaremos de eso, porque no mejor tomamos asiento.

Ya en otra habitación.

Sykamore: Veo que no tuvieron problemas al llegar aquí.

Gary: Bueno...tuve ciertos problemas.-decía apenado el castaño.-por cierto...¿Ustedes como llegaron aquí? Y otra pregunta ¿Que le paso a ese froakie?

Ash: Fue el equipo rocket.-dijo con un poco de enfado.

Gary: Ya veo, supongo que se encargaron de ellos.

Leaf:(dudosa) No fue fácil...creo.

Sykamore: La verdad me alegro de que llegaran a salvo...y que trajeran a froakie de nuevo al laboratorio.

Leaf: Por cierto...dijo que usted conoce a ese pokemon, diganos...¿Conoce a su entrenador?.

Sykamore: Si lo conozco...

Ash: Supongo que a de venir en camino por el.

Sykamore: De hecho.-el tono de voz del profesor cambio a serio.-me hablo para decirme que devolvería a froakie.-eso dejo sorprendidos a los presentes.

Leaf: ¿D-Devolverlo?

Ash: (confundido) ¿por que?

Sykamore: Como sabrán...el trabajo de cada científico regional es otorgar a los nuevos entrenadores su primer pokemon.-dice y todos asienten.-sin embargo...eh tenido algunos inconvenientes con froakie.

Ash: ¿Que clase de inconvenientes?

Sykamore: Para los entrenadores es su decisión de escojer a su inicial, aunque yo considero que froakie es el indicado para los novatos...sin embargo este froakie tiene una actitud un tanto diferente...siempre que un entrenador lo elige siempre lo terminan devolviendo.

Gary: ¿A que se debe?

Sykamore: Por lo que me han dicho, froakie siempre ignora a su entrenador, escapa de alguna pelea o hace lo que quiere a costa de su entrenador.

Clemont: Siempre había oído que había pokemon que ignoran a sus entrenadores...pero no pensé que fuera verdad.

Bonnie: Posiblemente tiene sus razones.

Leaf: Supongo que mientras escapaba se topo con nuestra batalla por el equipo Rocket...y quedó mal herido.-penso con algo de culpa.

Sykamore: Tranquila...sophie sabe acerca de medicina pokemon...es experta en ese tema, en un momento froakie estará completamente sano.

Bonnie: Eso me alegra.

Ash: ¿Podemos ver a froakie?-pregunto un poco mas animado.

Sykamore: Seguro...acompañenme.

Todo el grupo fue a una habitación en donde tenían varios artefactos...parecidos a los del centro pokemon los cuales utilizaban para revisar y curar la salud de los mismos.

Una vez ahí vieron una especie de incubadora en la cual ya hacia el pokemon tipo agua, quien parecía estar dormido mientras la asistente del profesor revisaba su estado.

Sykamore: Dinos como se encuentra nuestro amigo.

Sophie: Afortunadamente ya se encuentra mejor...un poco de descanso le hará bien...-en eso fue interrumpida por el gruñido de un garchomp.

Leaf: ¿Y ese pokemon quien es?.

Ash: Increíble, es un garchomp.

Sykamore: Asi, ese garchomp vive en el laboratorio...tiene buen corazón.-dijo tranquilo el profesor, sin embargo, noto que el pokemon dragón/tierra veía preocupado al inicial de agua.-tranquilo, el estará bien, agradeceles a Ash y a sus amigos quiénes fueron los que lo trajeron aquí.

Ash: No fue nada garchomp.-dice algo apenado, sin embargo garchomp se acerca a el y empieza a restregar su rostro con el del azabache.-no me agradezcas.

Bonnie: No es justo, yo tambien quiero acariciar a garchom.

Sykamore: No veo ningún problema con ello.-sin mas levanta a la pequeña y la pone al nivel de garchomp para que pueda acariciarlo.

Clemont: Por cierto...eh oído que esta haciendo algunas investigaciones acerca de la evolución pokemon.

Sykamore: Asi es, y la verdad aun me falta mucho por estudiar.

Gary: ¿Podría contarnos un poco acerca de ello?

Sykamore: Será un placer, les platicare mientras les doy un recorrido por el laboratorio.-asi todos empezaron a caminar, a exepcion del azabache quien veía aun a Froakie.

Leaf: Ash...¿Vienes?.-pregunto extrañada la castaña.

Ash: Adelantense, en un momento los alcanzo.-fue lo único, haciendo que su compañera se vaya, después el se acercó a la camilla donde estaba la rana.

Ash: Gracias por ayudarnos Froakie...a pesar de lo que hiciste al final fue para ayudar a pikachu...sin dudas eres un pokemon valiente.-fue lo ultimo que dijo para después irse con el resto del grupo.

Mientras desde las sombras...

¿?: Esta todo listo...espero que tu plan funcione.

¿?: Ha...esto es lo mas avanzado que hay en tecnología, asi...tendremos control en el laboratorio y obtendremos la información que necesitamos.

De regreso en el laboratorio.

Todo el grupo había llegado a un jardin, en el cual había una variedad de pokemon, Bonnie no resistió ni un momento y se puso a jugar con ellos.

Mientras los demás aun platicaban acerca de cierto tema de la evolución.

Leaf: (curiosa)¿Y que es lo que lo a tenido tan ocupado?.

Sykamore: Bueno...si les dijera que hay una etapa extra de evolución, ¿ustedes que me dirían? -con solo mencionarlo, todos se quedaron expectantes.

Gary: ¿Una forma adicional de evolución?¿Eso es posible?.

Sykamore: Al parecer, varios entrenadores reportaron acerca de varios pokemon con esta capacidad...ninguno sabe el como o el porque, pero parece que un vinculo especial entre un entrenador y su pokemon, mas una piedra especial juegan un papel importante.

Ash: Eso se oye interesante.

Sykamore: Ademas, cuando se desee, esa e olucion se anula y el pokemon puede regresar a su forma anterior.-ahí todos quedaron mas sorprendidos.

Leaf: Entonces esa etapa solo es temporal.

Sykamore: Asi parece...aun debo investigar mas acerca de ese detalle...lo que me recuerda que alguien me trajo un encargo del profesor Oak ¿No es asi?.

Gary: (Apenado) jeje...se me olvidaba con esto del asunto de Froakie.-abre su mochila y saca una caja, la cual se la entrega al investigador.

Sykamore: Muchas gracias, la pondré en un lugar seguro y...-ya no termino de hablar ya que una explosión se oyó dentro del edificio.

Ash: ¿Que fue eso?

Leaf: Vayamos a ver que pasa.

Nuevamente, el la habitación principal, se podía ver a tres sujetos vestidos de científicos, quienes trataban de controlar a un Garchomp que parecía enfurecido.

¿?: Algo anda mal con el collar.

¿?: James, desactívalo Ahora.-gritaba desesperada una chica.

James: ¿Que crees que hago?.-decía histérico.

Sykamore: ¿Que es lo que sucede aquí?

Sophie: Profesor, esos tres sujetos llegaron diciendo que venia a hacer una investigación y de repente le pusieron ese collar a Garchomp.

Sykamore: (molesto)¿Y ustedes quienes son?

Sin mas que decir, los maleantes se quitaron sus dizfraces revelando ser el equipo rocket, y antes de decir su lema, Garchomp les lanzo un hyperrayo lanzandolos por los aires.

Trio Rocket: Eso no vale.-dijeron mientras desaparecían por el cielo.

Ash: Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre eso.-al decir esas palabras, el pokemon dragon/tierra lanzo otro hyperrayo, empezando a causar daños en el lugar, hasta que rompió la puerta y escapo dejando un camino de desastres.

Leaf: (molesta) ¿Esos de equipo rocket nunca se rinden?.

Ash: No es tiempo para eso...hay que detener a garchomp.

Gary: Voy contigo.

Leaf: Yo igual.-decían decidos.

Clemont: Yo tambien voy...Bonnie, tu quédate en el laboratorio, puedes ser peligroso.

Bonnie: Pero hermano...

Clemont: Haz lo que te digo...lo hago por ti bien.-dice y la rubia se resigna a obedecer.

Ash: No perdamos tiempo, en marcha.

 **Continuara..**


End file.
